Rosario Vampire: Life
by Liam Alday
Summary: This is an experiment. Its like an amv... but different.


Prolouge:

Life

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to this song, nor the wonderful characters on the rosario+vampie univirse, although I wish I did.

Written to the song Bring Me To Life by Evanescence...

[ **Bold are lyrics, **_italic are thoughts.]_

_Ruby, so beautiful, alabaster, so breathtaking..._

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors...**

**Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb...**

_Thank you, Moka. Without you, I would be much worse off..._

**Without a soul...**

He tore the lock from his arm and felt the Ghoul overwhelm him, as he focused souly on one thing, protecting Moka from this thing...

**My sprits' sleeping somewhere cold...**

He felt his fists sink into the opposing vampire and he ripped it appart.

**Until you find it there and lead...**

He felt it tearing under him. He couldn't control it anymore...

**It...**

He laid the man to rest and spat on his body

**Back...**

He felt a lurch of blood lust as he turned his gaze upon a terrified Moka

**Home...**

He struggled to gain control back his body, stopping himself from harming his beloved

**_Wake me up_**

He snapped back into control, although he knew it would be useless soon.

**Wake me up inside...**

He turned to see Moka standing next to him, helping him fight the power

**_I can't wake up_**

He softly caressed Moka's cheek and blinked his now lifeless black eyes,

**Wake me up inside**

He reached down and slowly removed the rosario. It fell to the ground

_End this._

**Save me...**

Her eyes pleaded with him to stay strong...

It pained her to see him like this

**Call my name,**

"Tsukune." She breathed, just loud enough for him to hear...

**And save me from**

His eyes blinked again and she knew he was fading

**The...**

**Dark...**

The ghouls power re-surged but he held on to his humanity longer,

_Only for her_

**Wake me up...**

She bit down on his neck and began giving him her blood,

A last desperate attempt to save him

**Bid my blood to run...**

Using the last of his strength before he folded to the ghoul he spoke...

"Lo-... Love.. Love you..."

**Save me.**

**Save me from the nothing I've be come...**

His vision dulled as he felt pain sweep his body,

He had never experienced anything like this... It was not just pain... But agony

Coupled with the fact that he might hurt Moka, he found it all to much to take.

He blacked out...

**Now that I know what I'm without,**

_I care a lot. A lot about her_

_Her_

**You can't just leave me...**

_I need Her_

_Her_

**Breathe into me and make me real...**

_Is that..._

Moka retracted her fangs and planted a genuine kiss onto Tsukune's lips.

And a lone tear onto his jacket.

He had gone...

**Bring me to life...**

He smiled

**Wake me up**

His eyes saw that fateful place, where he had met her...

He began to walk.

**Wake me up inside...**

He walked out of the forest and to the bus stop.

**I cant wake up**

Bringing himself to the edge of the cliff, he stood upon the brink of life, staring out onto the endless deapths that were the sea of death.

**Wake me up inside...**

He felt as if he were at a tipping point,

Ready to fall.

**Save me**

His newly silver hair whipped in the wind and his ruby eyes glared at his fate.

But fate was not done with this boy yet.

**Call my name and save me from...**

"Tsukune"

**The...**

Moka wept his name, the stains of tears rained acroos his front,

**Dark...**

But still he smiled.

**Wake me up...**

**Bid my blood to run.**

Tsukune took one more step towards the brink of death, Unwillingly, but certianly.

Moka once again kissed him. This time it felt warmer than last time.

**I can't wake up**

**Before I come undone...**

He took another step, the wind flowing through his hair

_Please..._

**Save me...**

He tipped forward...

And fell.

**Save me from the nothing I've become...**

Tsukune saw the body fall off the cliff as he stepped backwards,

It was him in the essence that it was part of him... but it was not _Him..._

He watched himself fall to its non existence in his mind... The ghoul had left...

Once again the wind blew. Only this time, It relieved two beings with marvelous silver hair rippling in the wind...

**Frosen inside without you touch,**

He ran towards Moka and embraced her as she wept,

**Without your love, Darling**

"Will you stay with me?" They said in unison,

Looking into their other's eyes

**You are the life among the dead**

They need-int say a word more, For word were only a hassle as they savored their intimacy, They both knew what the other would say.

_Yes._

They kissed passionately and with unspoken joy and anxiety, as now they only knew. They were together, Never to part.

_Together._ They were there for some time...

_Ruby, so beautiful, alabaster, so breathtaking..._

They thought as one, although the other knew not.

They broke the bond between the two and spoke for the first time in a long while

"Wow..."

"Yes"

"Yes"

Tsukune's eyes fluttered open and looked up to see an overjoyed Moka and a barley alive vampire whom had suffered his wrath. He took Moka's arm and she helped him up, then kissed him.

It was the most enjoyable thirty minutes of her life.

When the time had passed and Tsukune fell down again, this time due to loss of air, Moka smirked and stated plainly that she would do that every day that week until Tsukune had got it through his 'thick skull' that she was the one supposed to be protecting _him_. Tsukune however had a very thick skull.

They had kicked the shit out of a vampire suitor who had been about to rape Moka, Turned Tsukune into a vampire and fallen in love.

All in a days work.

A/N: This could be continued if i get enough support from the readers. Also Thanks for this, I hope it was worth you time.


End file.
